Observational Viewpoints
by okdreaming
Summary: Three viewpoints on three different situations, but are these situations in fact related?


**Title:** Observational Viewpoints

**Author:** okdreaming

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Pairing:** T'Pol/Trip

**Date:** April 03

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** except a bunch of credit card debts – you're quite welcome to those.

**Authors Notes:** Just a bit of fluff that popped into my brain while I was supposed to be working.

I was listening to Shakira's Laundry Service as I typed this up from the notes I did at work.

The lines with * * on either side of the text is Hoshi's thoughts. Muskrat Balm is something out of the author's imagination. Oh and that little trick at the end, I know some one who tried that in a lesson with a _male_ science teacher. It worked like a charm. You would think that they would be so squeamish! I of course would never try something like that. Honest! I'm much too shy.

* * *

**Archer**

I noticed that Trip appeared to be unusually quiet during a meal, and he appeared to be yawning a great deal. I observed (I'm starting to sound like T'Pol) him for a few days. When the problem didn't correct itself, I sent him to Phlox. He protested at first saying he was fine, in the end I threatened to ban him from the engine room.

Phlox prescribed a week of complete _'bed'_ rest. He seemed to make a point of this. Trip for his part seemed quite disgruntled by this. There was obviously more going on that met the eye.

**Phlox**

I observed Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol in what appeared to be a deep conversation as they walked towards their quarters. I followed them out a purely scientific interest in interspecies communication. Unfortunately I was only able to pick up stray threads of what seemed like a quite fascinating example of interspecies communication.

I can recall the following:

Sub-Commander T'Pol:_ " …logical…Risa…"_

Commander Tucker:_ "You've got a point there but what about…"_

Sub-Commander T'Pol:_ "…seven years…"_

Commander Tucker: "…of course, real pretty…"

I was unable to view the facial expressions during this conversation; they would have been invaluable to my research. I was also quite disappointed when we arrived at the Sub-Commander's quarters. The Sub-Commander entered, the Commander issued a farewell and started moving towards his quarters. He then turned back – his features (he is quite a handsome specimen of humanity isn't he?) appeared surprised. They conversed for some moments before the Commander was hauled into the Sub-Commanders quarters.

I believe what I witnessed to be a Vulcan-Human mating ritual – perhaps the first. I must make a point of contacting the Commander tomorrow to give him some Muskrat Balm for his bruises.

**Ensign Hoshi Sato**

I'm the only one who's noticed and it's driving me insane. I want to tell someone, I need to tell someone – maybe Malcolm. However he does have a little crush on her, so that might not be a good idea. He would be bound to tell the Captain – who also has a crush on her not that Malcolm has any idea. What's the big attraction anyway? Besides the skintight uniforms, and the mysterious air. It's not like she's _that_ beautiful. I don't understand why practically every man on the ship is panting after her like a dog in heat. OK, maybe that's a slight exaggeration, I only know of the Captain and Malcolm for sure. Oh and Commander Tucker but that's reciprocated, so it doesn't really count.

I think I knew before they did – the subtle changes in their voices when speaking about or to each other. The subtle looks, I doubt they even notice they are doing it. They do make the perfect couple; each has qualities that complement the other. I saw them when the Commander came back, all batter and bruised (The Captain really ought to stop sending him on those away missions.)

The conversation went something like this:

T'Pol giving him one of her looks:_ "Are you not supposed to be in Sickbay?"_

Trip smiling at her like a little boy with a secret:_ " Goin', got somethin' for ya an' 'fore you ask – no it couldn't wait. Here ya go. It reminded me of you._

He placed the most magnificent crystal I have ever seen in her palm. She was silent for a long moment.

_" Thank you Charles, it is…exquisite."_

_" Yeah, that's what reminded me of you…you should do that more often."_

_"What?"_

_"Smile. It makes you…"_ he promptly slid to the floor in a dead faint. The week he had spent on the planet had obviously taken its toll.

_"Charles, you are truly a very foolish human."_ She reached forward and very tenderly brushed the hair from his face. _" But you are **my** very foolish human."_

I suppose I should stop feeling sorry for myself but I'm tired of being…I know I can tell Travis. Why didn't I think of this before? What time is it? He'll eating his dinner.

"Ensign? Where do you think you're going?"

_*Darn, I'd forgotten I was on duty*_ She turned, walked towards Archer and whispered, " Sorry Captain, but it's that time of the month."

"Oh! Err…right. Are you sure?" he asked very flustered.

"Yes."

"Ah. Right. Off you go."

"Thank You. Sir" She turned and quickly entered the turbo lift. _*Gets them every time! *_


End file.
